The Bunhead in the Toy shop
by addison223
Summary: Emma is a battered ballerina with a three year old son. Regina is a lonely toy shop owner in need of company. Will these women find solace in one another? How about love?
1. Chapter 1

The lights in the city lit up the tiny toy shop. Regina was opening the toy shop on a windy Saturday. Her store was fairly new so she was busy. Her best friend Kathryn helps sometimes but today was not one of those times. She couldn't believe how many people were in her shop today. She was swamped.

The day went by in a flurry of activity. She was so busy she didn't notice how much time had past. The crowds were finally disipating and she could finally have a minute to herself, or so she thought. The bell on the door made a tiny sound indicating someone was entering. When she looked up she was speachless. '_She's beautiful_' Regina thought.

A blonde lanky woman with a bun on her head entered the new store with a small child on her hip. She had just left practice and her son had been begging her for a new train. He had finally grown out of the dinosaur phase so she was glad to buy him something different. She had even got the toy approved by her boyfriend. She saw the beautiful woman staring at her and she blushed.

When Regina noticed she had been staring she quickly corrected it and went to help the new custumer.

"Hi welcome to my toy shop, I'm Regina. How can I help you?"Regina asked.

"My name is Emma and I was wondering if you had some toy trains." Emma replied. Regina thought Emma was the perfect name for the slim woman.

"We do actually what color would you guys like?" Regina directed them to the small train section.

"What color would you like bud?" Emma asked the small child.

"RED, Mommy!"RED!" The Kid yelled. Regina looked surprised that Emma had a child.

Regina smiled at the young boy and couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "What's your name?" She cooed over the young boy.

The small child blushed and hid his face in his mothers neck. Regina thought it was adorable.

"Henry, Dont be shy sweetie answer the nice woman." Emma tried to coax him. She didn't want him to be afraid of talking to people. His father had scared him out of talking to people.

"I is Henry. I is fa-ree." Henry replied while looking at the brunette woman. He held up three fingers indicating his real age. He then brought out his hand so the woman could shake it.

"Three, Henry." Emma corrected.

"Henry is a handsome name. It was my father's name." Regina said. She then brought her hand out and grabbed the small chubby hand and gave it a small shake. "Your a charming young man."

Henry hid his face in his mothers neck again. Emma chuckled and couldn't help but smile at the older brunette who was making her sweet son embarrassed.

"He is a cute boy." Regina said.

"Oh thank you. He is my best acheivement by far." Emma smiled at the woman.

"If you dont mind my question. How old are you? you look so young." Regina blushed at her question trying so hard not to be rude.

"I am twenty-two. I had him at 18. I love him so much I couldn't imagine my life without him." Emma smiled at the blushing woman

"He is a super sweet kid." Regina looked at the small boy who was quickly falling asleep on his mothers shoulder.

"Thank you." Emma replied.

"So what train would you like?" Regina asked.

"The red one on the back shelf is fine." Emma replied. Regina walked over and grabbed it and handed it to the blonde woman.

"Thanks."Emma replied.

The doors swung open and the small bell rang throughout the store. Emma and Regina both looked up to see a blonde hair man with a deadly expression on his face. He marched right up to Emma and grabbed her arm.

"Where were you. I looked for you at ballet practice and you weren't there. Do you think you have the right to leave practice with my son without tellin me." Ben said not caring that there was a onlooker.

"I told you this morning that I was going to get Henry a new toy. You said I could." Emma replied quietly not looking at him. Regina noticed how tight she was holding her son.

"Fine. We are leaving, Give me Henry. I'll carry him." Ben sneered.

"No it's fine I'll carry him. He is asleep anyway." Emma still hadn't loosened her grip on the small boy.

"He Is mine just like you are and you'll do as I say!" Ben grabbed the small boy shaking him awake and he started crying from being woken from his sleep. Regina was pissed at what had been happening. She knew what abuse was. Her first husband was exactly like this man and she wasn't happy at all.

"Shut Up boy! Stop crying." Ben yelled at the small boy making him cry harder. "Hey Tramp, Shut your son up." Ben threw the young boy at the blonde woman who gladly took her son back.

"Shoo, It's okay Henry. Close your eyes, your alright." The small boys screams turned to small wimpers.

"You coddle him to much." Ben said grabbing the blond womans arms and dragging her out the store.

Regina stood there dumstruck. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was still holding the small red train in her hand. She just hoped she saw the stunning blonde woman again. She went home that night with a blonde ballerina and a handsome young prince plaguing her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Days went by with no sign of the blonde that made Regina's heart beat out of her chest. She never wanted to see someone so bad. She just hoped the blonde was okay. She still held on to the train hoping someone would be back to claim in, a blonde someone.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her blonde friend Katherine walked into her store, The wrong blonde but she didn't mind.

"Hello Katherine, what brings you by on this night?" Regina inquired.

"I have come to steal you for the night. I'm taking you to the ballet. This might not be your scene but I would like you to accompany me. It is suppose to be really good." Katherine said with a wink.

"Sure Katherine. You dont have to beg you know. I would be happy to go with you. I have been doing it for years now." Regina has been to almost all of the ballets Katherine has directed and she didn't plan on missing this one. Katherine also owned a ballet studio.

"Thanks. I finally finished this ballet and I finally got the lead under control. She showed up the other day with a black eye. I just want this to go off without any problems." Katherine said

"I thought you said the lead was so good. You were gushing over her for weeks. How did she get the black eye, did she say?" Regina asked.

"She said she tripped and hit her face of a door. The bruise has finally faded enough so the make up will cover it. I was scared that the bruise would show but its finally better." Katherine said.

"You are aware that her saying she hit her face on a door sounds like an excuse for someone that hurt her, are you not?" Regina lifted her eyebrow just enough to make it sound condesending without insulting her friend.

"Regina you worry to much. Your relationship to Leo is clouding your judgement. Not everyone in a relationship is being abused." Katherine insisted.

"I know that Katherine." Regina said using a good amount of sass.

"I've met her boyfiend and he is so kind and they share a son. He seems so nice." Katherine said trying to calm her friends nerves.

"Leo seemed nice in public too." Regina replied as she grabbed her coat so they could leave.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Katherine placed her hand on her friends shoulder trying to calm the soul she once let down, atleast in her own eyes. She should have known Leo was hurting her friend. She will never forgive herself.

"If it will make you feel better I'll ask the ballerina if she was hurt by her boyfriend." Katherine said as they walked out the front door.

"She'll just deny it. It gets easier to lie after awhile." Regina said as they entered the cab that would take them to their destination.

gtrqg

They pulled up in front of the huge stadium that was holding the ballet. They walked into the back where all the ballerinas were getting ready. It was chaos. Regina looked around noticing that everyone was getting ready except one. She walked over to the ballerina and notice she looked ready.

Regina walked up behind the ballerina from behind and placed her hand on the young girls shoulder. She flinched so violently that Regina thought she might have hurt herself. When Regina went to appologise to the girl she noticed that she knew the young girl. It was Emma from the toy store.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Regina looked into Emma's eyes and noticed that the young girl actually looked happy to see her.

"It's fine I just wasn't expecting for you to come up behind me. It's good to see you again." Emma said.

"It is a pleasure. I wasn't aware you were a ballerina." Regina said.

"I have been a ballerina for ever it seems. What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I am here to support my friend Katherine. She directed this ballet." Regina answered.

"No Way! You know Katherine? Thats Awesome. She hired me as the lead to this ballet." Emma responded.

"Your the lead. Well I hope your good."Regina said with a wink.

"I am very good. I'm not even being cocky." Emma said and blushed.

"I'll be watching dont you worry." Regina smiled at the blushing blonde.

"Showtime in 5 minutes people!" Someone yelled in the background.

"I have to go but i'll see you after the show! You are welcome to sit with Henry. He is sitting with my best friend Ruby. Don't worry my boyfriend isn't here." Emma said quietly.

"I would be happy to go sit with Henry!" Regina brushed her hand against Emma's. She couldn't explain the connection she felt with Emma. "Break a Leg Emma." Regina departed the room with a smile on her face heading towards an adorable kid she can't wait to see.

When Regina sees Henry in the crowd she walks over and sits right next to him. She can see him snuggling up to a skinny brunette who Regina assumes is Ruby.

"Hi Henry." Regina says softly.

"Hi Gina!" Henry said excitedly."Are you here to watch momma dance?"

"Yes I am actually. My best friend Katherine invited me to come watch her show." Regina said sweetly and pointed to her blonde friend.

"Auntie Kathy invited you to watch momma's show? That's awesome." Henry was about to implode.

"Aparrantly she did." Regina said making a mental note to talk to her friend about this.

"Hi I'm Ruby, and you are?" Ruby butted in making it known she was cautious of the woman interacting with Henry.

"I'm Regina. I met Henry and Emma at the toy store." Reby looked towards Henry and when he gave a positive nod that's all Ruby needed.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I just have to protect my best friend's family. You know how it is right?" Ruby asked with a small smile placed on her face.

"Yes I'm aware at the lengths I would go to protect my best friend." Regina said looking towards Katherine. Reby noticed the glance and smiled.

The lights started to dim and the curtains were pulled open. When the beautiful blonde stepped on stage Regina was at a loss for words and if you knew Regina you would know she always had something to say. She was totally and completely falling for Emma Swan. Ruby looked over and noticed the brunette looking at her friend like a piece of meat. _"This is going to be fun!" _Ruby thought.


	3. Chapter 3

She was stunning and Regina couldn't keep her eyes off her. She was dancing across the stage like she owned it. Regina couldn't even remember that she was in a room full of people. As soon as the curtains opened it was only Regina and Emma in a room full of a hundreds of people. Regina was startled out of her trance when Henry grabbed her hand. His small fist was so tiny compared to hers.

"Gina you like my mommy?" Henry asked. This caught Ruby's attention and she snapped her head over to catch Regina's expression.

" Yes, your mother is really nice. I can see myself being friends with her." Regina said speaking to Henry as if he was an adult.

"Do you like like her?" Henry asked. At that Regina was at a loss for words and she didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to lie to the kid but she didn't want to cause trouble either.

"Maybe one day." Regina left it at that and Ruby couldn't contain the smirk on her face.

"Ok! I sit on your lap, Gina?" Henry stuck out his bottom lip like Ruby had once taught him.

"Alright you may." Regina said. She couldn't get over how cute and sweet this little boy was. as the play went on Henry started to doze off until he was asleep on Regina's shoulder. When the play ended Regina and Ruby roze and decided to go find Emma and Katherine. When they found the two blondes together in the back they walked up to them. Ruby cleared her throat gainning their attention.

"Hello Katherine. Emma you were wonderful." Regina said and Emma blushed noticably which cause Regina to smile wider.

"Hi hun. How do you know Emma?" Katherine asked.

"I met her at my Toy shop. She was getting Henry a train." Regina said.

"Really that's great! We should all go out together some time." Katherine said.

"Yes auntie!" Henry whispered an thats when everyone realized he was awake.

"OH you wanna come to. I don't know it is for big boys. do you think you can handle it?" Katherine kidded with him.

"I a big boy. I is fa-wee." Henry smiled.

"Three." Emma corrected again.

"He sounds old enough to me." Regina said which earned a smile from Henry.

"Yay!" Henry said while his eyes were slowly shutting again. The four women talked until they decided it was time to go home. Regina walked Katherine to her car while Emma took Henry to her bug. When Emma's car wouldn't start Regina pulled up next to them.

"Do you need a ride?" Regina asked.

"If it's not to much of a problem." Emma responded.

"No problem at all. Just grab Henry's car seat and grab his blanket and stuff and I'll hook him in and we will be on our way. Regina got out of the car and held Henry while Emma hooked his car seat in the car. When the task was finished they all hopped in the car and Emma gave Regina directions to her house.

"Emma I may be stepping over so many boundries but I need to let you know that if you ever need me I will be there for you or Henry. I want you to know I've been in your shoes and I know how hard it is getting out of that kind of situation but I'll suport you and you will always be welcome in my home but please dont let it go to far. Look at that boy in the back." Emma looked at Regina silently and then looked at her sleeping son in the back. "He didn't ask for this. He is sweet and so amazingly kind-hearted and his smile lightens up a room. I dont want him to lose that. I also dont want to be reading obituaries in the paper and learning that you or Henry didn't survive a beating. I saw how he treats you and its not right. You may not believe it but you are good enough. You deserve more. Your son deserves more. I may not know you too well but I know you are one of the best people I have ever met. You have already made an impact in my life and I've only met you recently." Regina finished with a smile.

Emma was taken aback. She had never felt good enough. She had always been looked over and tossed away. She couldn't believe it. Regina was giving her an opportunity to protect the one thing in her life that meant the world to her. Henry was precious and she couldn't let him go through to much more. he was gradually changing and she couldn't let that happen to her sweet boy. She was going to get out she just needed a plan.

When the pulled up outside Emma's home. Emma picked up Henry and their things and quietly shut her car door. She walked towards Regina's window and when it rolled down she only said two words but both know they meant so much more. "Thank you." Emma whispered. Emma silently reached her hand out and rubbed her thumb over the brunette's hand. Regina reched out the widow and placed her card with all her info in the blondes shaking hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kathryn are you here? I need to talk to you." Regina yells while letting herself into Kathryn's home. Regina had never been shy when it came to entering Kathryn's home. They had known each other for years and Kathryn never seemed to mind. If she did she never said anything about it. She was given a key for a reason and it never bugged Regina when Kathryn allowed herself into Regina's home.

"I'm in here G!" Regina followed the voice into the kitchen.

"What's up G, do you need something?" Kathryn looked closely at her friends expression, something was wrong and she would get to the end of it.

"I'm worried about Emma! It has been a week since I gave her my card and she hasn't called or contacted me. Do you happen to know if she is okay?" Regina's eyes looked worrisome.

"She was at practice everyday this week. She hasn't specifically mentioned anything." Kat said apologetically.

A silence consumed the kitchen. The only thing heard was the sound of the dishwasher running. The small hum was comforting in some aspects but Regina couldn't help but worry about a young boy and his mother who had taken over all of her thoughts.

"How do you know Emma?" Regina wondered out loud. The question had been bothering her since the play that Emma stared in.

"We go way back. She used to be in foster care and she had this one family that was so wonderful. The mother Ingrid treated Emma as one of her own. Ingrid and my mom were really good friends. They met one another while running a charity and became fast friends. Emma moved in with Ingrid when she was only 14 but there was trouble with the parental waivers so Ingrid couldn't adopt Emma. Emma lived with Ingrid until she was 18 and when she had Henry she didn't want to put her mom out so she moved out with her boyfriend. Ingrid made a point of telling Emma how much she disliked the boyfriend and that caused a rift between them. Ingrid still calls me every week at least once asking how Emma and Henry are doing. I always make sure to keep her updated. She actually showed up to the play the same day as you. She wanted to see Emma and support her. She sat in the way back but she called me crying saying how much she missed her. It breaks my heart but I know Ingrid will never abandon or give up on Emma. She just has to wait until Emma is ready to leave her boyfriend." Regina stared at Kathryn slowly absorbing information she had just received. She was speechless but she now had a plan. She was going to team up with Ingrid and she was going to get Emma and Henry out of there.

"I have a plan Kat!" Regina couldn't help but smirk at her own genius plan.

—-—-—–-—-–—

The knocking startled Ingrid as she wasn't expecting any guests. She walked to the door and imagine her surprise when she happened to see Kathryn and a woman who she hadn't met. This was interesting.

"Hi Kathryn! How are you?" Ingrid asked nicely

"Fine. Thanks. My friend, Regina and I would like to talk to you, can we come in?

"Oh yes forgive me. Please do come in can I get you something—tea, water— anything?" Both ladies shook their head negative.

"We actually came to talk to you about your daughter Emma. I'm very worried about her but I think I have an idea of what to do. It's only temporary but I have to get her on board first and I feel that you are the perfect person to help me." Regina interrupted quietly. She smiled at Ingrid hoping to convey sincerity.

"How can I help?" Ingrid couldn't help but smile at Regina.

-–-––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Emma was trying to keep Henry quiet while Ben slept. She had seen what happens when Ben wakes up early and it is not pretty. She has suffered a few hits to the face with that. Henry always tries to be on his best behavior but when you're three you just don't understand. He was watching Thomas the Train for about an hour. The tv was on low and Henry was sucking his little thumb while Thomas was helping one of his buddies on screen. He was so sweet.

Emma had had her and Henry's bags packed since Regina told her she would be there for them. She knew she was going she just had to have a plan first. She hid her bags in the front closet behind a small tote. She knew Ben never went in there so it was a brilliant hiding spot. She knew that Henry's wellbeing came before her own and she was going to do everything in her power to get him out of here weather she stayed or not. She was going to do everything.

She missed her mom. Emma hadn't seen Ingrid in almost two years. Emma missed her and she felt so bad about how her relationship with her mother has devolved. Ben didn't like her to see her and she learned that lesson quickly. Emma didn't really have friends except Ruby and Kathryn. She didn't even see them that much. She also missed Regina she didn't know why but Regina cast this calming affect upon her. Regina was someone who had made Emma feel safe and has given her a place to leave to. She needed this and she was going to leave she just needs a plan to accomplish this feat.

There was a small knocking on the door it wasn't loud but she didn't want it to wake Ben so she ran to the door. When she opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes because on the other side was someone who she missed dearly. She never thought she would see them again. It was her mom, Ingrid.

"Oh Em, you're beautiful look at you." Ingrid couldn't help but comment. This was the first time she had seen Emma this close for years. Ingrid went to place her hand gently on Emma's cheek but when she tried Emma flinched violently. Ingrid couldn't believe it. Ben had made Emma so scared that she couldn't trust her own mother not to hit her.

"We are leaving right now. Grab Henry and your stuff and let's go. Regina, Kathryn, and I have a plan but for it to work we need to leave right now. Kat told us that Ben sleeps for another hour so if we leave now then we can get you to a safe place. Please Em lets go." Ingrid couldn't help begging. She couldn't stand looking at her scared daughter in this situation.

"Okay but I have to be fast and quiet because if Ben wakes up and finds me he will literally kill me. Wait here I will be right back." Emma quietly walked to the closet and pulled out her bags. She didn't make one notice and that was a feat in its self. She slowly walked to the door and handed her bags to her mom with a smile. Next she entered the livid room and grabbed Henry who had just fallen asleep. She grabbed his blanket and his toy train and started walking to the door when she heard a creek from upstairs. She stood there paralyzed. If he caught her she would be dead.

There was another creek but Emma couldn't stay here. This was her only chance. Someone wanted to help her, three someones. She wouldn't let them down or Henry. She would continued walking to the door quietly and when she passed the threshold she slowly shut the door careful not to make a sound.

"Henry needs his car seat" Emma looked toward her mom who was guiding Emma to the car down the street away from prying eyes.

"Don't worry. I bought one. Regina thought about it and we got the safest one we could find. We already have a plan but right now we need you and Henry to get in the car and get away safely." Ingrid looked at Emma with so much happiness that it kinda scared Emma. She wasn't used to having someone care this much about her. It was a thing of the past or so she thought. Emma slowly place Henry in his car seat and buckled him in while Ingrid put Emma's bags in the backseat. When they finally got into their seats. Ingrid sped off and Emma didn't even spare one glance to the house she just left.

Henry grew up in that place. He took his first steps and said his first words in that house. Emma watched Henry do all of those things and it would never be the same. It would be better. Henry and her had left a majority of their things in that house. It was okay because they could get new things but they couldn't get a new Henry or Emma. If they died in that house which was entirely possible they couldn't come back. Emma swore that Henry would have the best life she could give him and she was going to finish that promise. Emma checked on Henry's sleeping form in the back and slowly looked towards her mom who was actually looking at smiled and then turned her attention back to the road. Emma couldn't help but think that they would be okay. Or would they?


End file.
